Hate The Life
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Hidup itu menyenangkan, tapi hanya untuk sebagian orang. Menurut Yan An, hidup itu ibarat sebuah labirin. Ketika kau salah dalam mengambil jalan, maka kau akan－terjebak selamanya didalamnya. Dan jikalau kau terjebak namun tidak menemukan celah untuk keluar, saat itulah kebencianmu terhadap 'Labirin' akan muncul..－WooYan Couple, Wooseok x Yan An of Pentagon.. BL! Yaoi! DLDR!


**Title : Hate The Life  
Cast : Yan An, Jung Woo Seok & Pentagon's Member.  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Lil-Romance.  
Rated : T+  
Warning : OOC, OC, BL, Yaoi, AU, Slash, Typo(s), Cerita pasaran.  
Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua masing2 dan Cube-Ent. Cerita asli milik saya.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! GASUKA TAPI TETAP BACA, SILAHKAN RESIKO TERIMA SENDIRI!**

Aku bahagia memiliki mereka, yang selalu membuat senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Tapi, hidupku yang 'sebenarnya' baru saja di mulai. Namun, aku akan bertahan dan terus bertahan, demi mereka－sampai akhirnya aku memilih untuk menyerah.

 **Happy Reading...**

Jadwal latihan member PENTAGON, semakin bertambah semenjak agency memutuskan untuk mendebutkan mereka 2 minggu yang lalu. Kepopuleran yang semakin melejit naik memaksa mereka untuk terus berlatih, agar tidak mengecewakan penggemar ketika mengisi acara-acara khusus.

Wajar saja, jika moment di liburkan dari jadwal padat seperti saat ini, member Pentagon memanfaatkannya dengan sangat baik.

Malam ini mereka berencana untuk Barbeque Party di belakang gedung Dorm. Dilanjutkan dengan bersenang-senang ala Club dengan E'Dawn－Kim Hyo Jong nama lengkapnya－sebagai DJ-nya.

Persiapaan untuk Barbeque Party sudah hampir selesai. Hanya tinggal menunggu Yang Hongseok serta Yan An yang masih mengambil daging yang sudah di bumbui dalam Dorm.

Ko Shinwon, sibuk mengipasi bara api yang terdapat pada Grill, agar apinya semakin menyebar. Sementara member lainnya hanya duduk pada sebuah karpet plastik yang tersedia. Mereka sibuk bercanda satu sama lain, membuat suasana menjadi ramai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hongseok datang bersama Yan An yang mengekor dibelakang. Ia meletakkan sebaskom daging pada meja, mengambil daging menggunakan penjepit, lalu meletakkannya di atas Grill.

Yan An melakukan hal yang sama, pada Grill yang satunya. Dengan semangat ia mengipasi daging tersebut.

Wooseok berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Yan An. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya berdiri di belakang si pemuda cantik. Dengan lembut Wooseok mengambil alih kipas tersebut dari tangan Yan An.

"Biar aku yang mengipas, dan kau yang membalik dagingnya." ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Wooseok memang tidak pernah memanggil Yan An dengan embel-embel Hyung. Dirinya selalu menganggap bahwa Yan An lebih muda darinya.

Yan An sedikit menoleh, setelahnya tersenyum manis. Wooseok yang melihatnya hanya mampu mematung beberapa detik. Dengan telaten, satu-satunya member Pentagon asal China tersebut membalik daging di atas panggangan.

"Baiklah, jangan berebut! Masih banyak daging yang tersisa!" Hongseok berseru ketika melihat sepiring daging yang baru saja ia sajikan, di perebutkan oleh member lain－kecuali Wooseok dan Yan An.

"Hui hyung! Kau sudah memakan banyak!" Yeo One berseru kesal. Ketika menyumpit sepotong daging, daging tersebut justru di rebut oleh Hui－Lee Hoe Taek.

Hui tidak menggubris seruan Yeo One. Ia justru sibuk mengunyah daging dalam mulutnya. Membuat Hongseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tertua kedua－setelah Jinho－di Pentagon tersebut.

Yan An dan Wooseok yang melihat hal itu, hanya menggeleng sembari tertawa kecil.

"Yan An, daging milikmu sudah matang!" Jinho berseru heboh ketika berjalan menghampiri Grill tempat Yan An memanggang. Di ikuti Oleh Kino－Kang Hyung Gu－serta Yuto－Adachi Uto.

Mendengar seruan Jinho, Yan An juga Wooseok, sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hui dan Yeo One yang masih beradu argumen.

"Ah iya, sudah matang!" Yan An menjepit daging yang sudah matang menggunakan penjepit, lalu memindahkan satu persatu pada sebuah piring. Ketika akan menjepit daging terakhir, sepasang sumpit lebih dulu mengangkatnya.

"Hey! Itu milikku!" Wooseok mengulurkan tangan kirinya, untuk merebut kembali daging yang di ambil oleh Yuto. Posisinya yang memang berada dibelakang Yan An, membuatnya terlihat seperti seolah-olah sedang memeluknya. Terlebih Wooseok menyelipkan tangannya pada celah antara tangan dan pinggang Yan An.

"Di piring yang dipegang Yan An masih banyak, Jung." Balas Yuto santai. Ia memasukkan sepotong daging tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Wooseok mendengus kesal. "Tapi aku yang memanggang, belum memakan sepotongpun,"

Yan An menoleh pada pria bertubuh paling tinggi tersebut. Bibir mungilnya membentuk senyum hangat. "Benar apa yang dikatakan Adachi, dagingnya masih banyak, Wooseok."

Wooseok mengangguk sekilas. Ekspresi kesal tak kunjung lepas dari paras tampannya. Namun sedetik kemudian, masing-masing ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum tampan. Ketika Yan An menyodorkan sebuah daging menggunakan sumpit, tepat didepan mulutnya.

Dengan semangat Wooseok langsung menyuap daging tersebut. Perasaan kesal yang tadinya melingkupi pikirannya, seakan meluap begitu saja atas perlakuan kecil dari Yan An.

"Ternyata kalian semua disini,"

Mereka secara kompak menoleh ke asal suara. Membungkuk sopan setelah melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Hui selaku Leader, angkat suara. "Kenapa anda mencari kami, Kwajangnim-Ahn?" tanyanya sopan. "Apa ada yang anda butuhkan?"

Ahn Jae Tae－manajer Pentagon－tersenyum ringan. "Tidak, Hui-ssi." jawabnya kemudian. Hui tersenyum ramah sebagai balasan. Pandangannya beralih pada pemuda disamping Wooseok. "Yan An-ssi, bisa anda ikut saya sebentar?"

Yan An yang namanya disebut barusan mengangguk. "Baik, Kwajangnim." Ia menyerahkan penjepit pada Wooseok. "Tolong panggang daging lainnya selama aku pergi, Wooseok-ya."

"Tentu," kata Wooseok setelah menerima penjepit tersebut.

Ahn Jae Tae kembali bersuara, pamit undur diri. "Kalau begitu lanjutkan acara kalian. Saya permisi." pamitnya sopan. Yang di balas anggukan kompak serta kata 'Ne Kwajangnim', oleh member asuhannya.

Wooseok menatap Yan An yang berjalan di belakang Manajer mereka, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entahlah, Wooseok merasa perasaannya tidak enak.

'Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, Yan An.'

 **Hate The Life**

Acara Barbeque Party sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Saat ini mereka sudah berada dalam dorm, dengan E'Dawn yang sudah bersiap di depan alat DJ.

"Welcome to Pentagon Club!" Seru E'Dawn semangat. Dengan telaten, ia mulai memainkan alat DJ. Membuat yang lainnya bertepuk tangan heboh.

Hui mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dengan semangat. "Party People!"

Shinwon serta Jinho yang berada disamping kiri Hui, sontak menoleh kaget karena seruannya.

"Semangat sekali," kata Jinho seraya tersenyum, hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Hui menoleh sekilas pada Jinho dengan senyum semangat.

E'Dawn mengeluarkan skillnya dalam memainkan alat tersebut. Menghasilkan suara musik keras yang asik ketika didengar.

"WOW!" Kino, Hui, Shinwon, Jinho, dan Hongseok berkata kompak. Mereka tidak menyangka jika E'Dawn memiliki bakat dalam memainkan alat DJ. Dia terlihat seperti seorang DJ profesional menurut mereka.

Terlarut dalam musik yang di buat oleh E'Dawn, mereka mulai menggerakkan tubuh dengan semangat, meskipun dalam posisi duduk－kecuali Yan An yang hanya diam.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Wooseok jatuh pada Yan An. Dia terlihat pucat dan tidak bersemangat. Berbeda dengan Yan An saat Barbeque Party tadi. Dan yang membuatnya heran, Yan An baru kembali setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara Barbeque.

Kemana Yan An selama 3 jam sebelumnya?

Wooseok melihat pandangan Yan An tertuju pada E'Dawn, sama seperti member lainnya. Namun, tatapan itu－kosong. Ia memang melihat raga Yan An di depan matanya. Tapi tidak dengan jiwanya.

Wooseok segera mengalihkan perhatiannya, saat mendengar suasana semakin berisik, ketika Shinwon meletakkan beberapa botol cola dingin di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka terlihat berebut cola yang ada.

"Hongseok hyung, berbagilah cola-nya denganku. Aku juga haus.." Kino bersuara dengan nada merengek serta wajah merajuk. Membuat Hongseok mencibir.

"Wajahmu benar-benar menggelikan, Kino-ya." balas Hongseok.

Kino semakin merengut. "Pelit." dengusnya kesal. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, sebotol cola yang masih utuh terpampang didepan matanya. Yeo One, yang menyodorkan cola tersebut berekspresi seolah mengatakan 'Untukmu'. Kino segera mengambilnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Yeo One hyung!"

Wooseok tidak memperdulikan keributan kecil disana. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Yan An yang masih sama－tidak berekspresi apapun.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **Hate The Life**

Senyuman terlukis indah pada paras manisnya saat menatapi langit malam. Taburan bintang yang bersinar membuat senyumnya semakin merekah.

Terpaan angin malam yang cukup menusuk, seakan tidak di rasakan oleh kulitnya karena keindahan diatas sana.

Matanya terpejam. Menikmati hembusan angin yang membuat helai surai hitamnya bergerak ringan.

Baru beberapa saat ia memejamkan mata, dirinya merasa ada sesuatu yang disampirkan pada tubuh bagian belakangnya. Rasa hangat pada punggungnya, membuatnya langsung menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah jaket.

Matanya yang semula terpejam, sontak terbuka perlahan seraya membalikkan tubuh. Mata indahnya mendadak membulat melihat siapa sang pelaku.

"Wooseok-ya? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu, berdiri disamping sang pemuda manis. "Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." bukannya menjawab, Wooseok justru berkata demikian.

Pemuda dengan predikat manis, imut, serta cantik secara bersamaan itu terdiam. Pandangannya kembali pada titik sebelumnya. Langit malam.

Wooseok menatapnya sebentar. Lalu mengikuti arah pandang pemuda cantik tersebut. Senyum samar terukir pada bibirnya. "Kau lihat bintang yang paling kecil itu? Itu adalah kau－Yan An."

Pemuda cantik tersebut－Yan An, mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Ia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Aku?"

"Ya. Dia memang terlihat kecil dan tak menarik jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, tapi dia masih tetap bersinar untuk menemani bintang disekitarnya." Wooseok memberi jeda beberapa saat, guna melirik mahakarya yang lebih indah daripada deretan bintang diatas sana. "Dan kau lihat bintang yang paling besar disampingnya? Dia terlihat paling bersinar dan paling menarik di antara yang lainnya.. kau tahu apa maksud bintang paling besar?"

Yan An menggeleng. Pandangannya masih belum beralih dari atas sana.

"Karena dia bersinar untuk menutupi keindahan bintang paling kecil." Lanjutnya.

Kali ini Yan An mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tampan tersebut. Masih tidak paham inti dari perkataan Wooseok.

"Bintang paling besar rela terlihat paling mencolok, agar siapapun tidak menyadari keindahan bintang paling kecil.. sebenarnya bintang terkecil lah yang paling indah－hingga memotifasi bintang paling besar untuk menutupi keindahannya."

Yan An tertawa lepas. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Sangat indah.

Wooseok mematung sejenak melihat pemandangan tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal entah karena apa. Bahkan mulutnya terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar bertanya 'kenapa kau tertawa'.

Yan An menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Wooseok yang terdiam. Mengusap wajahnya sekilas menggunakan telapak tangannya sendiri. "Terimakasih sudah menghiburku, Wooseok-ya.." tuturnya kemudian, sembari menggenggam lembut telapak tangan kiri Wooseok yang lebih besar.

Wooseok tersenyum tipis. Rasa dingin karena udara malam yang terasa sedikit menusuk, mendadak menjadi hangat hanya karena sentuhan kecil dari Yan An.

Ia tidak tahu, seberapa besar pengaruh Yan An pada dirinya. Yang ia tahu, dirinya merasa nyaman ketika berada disisi Yan An.

'Akulah bintang paling besar itu－Yan An.'

 **Hate The Life**

Keadaan bising terdengar mendominasi dorm. Jam memang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi lewat 10 menit, tapi beberapa member terlihat sudah berpakaian rapi. Tepat pukul 8 mereka akan berlatih diruang latihan Cube-Ent.

Member yang sudah rapi kecuali para Maknae Line－Wooseok, Yuto, serta Kino yang masih terlelap－kini sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hui serta Jinho tengah membantu Hongseok untuk memasak di dapur. Sementara Yan An dan Yeo One sibuk menyiapkan peralatan sarapan.

"Yeo One, bisa tolong angkat makanan yang sudah jadi ke meja makan?" Hongseok bertanya dari arah dapur.

Belum sempat Yeo One menjawab, Yan An langsung bersuara. "Biar aku saja," ucapnya. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Yeo One yang kembali sibuk menata piring.

"Yeo Chang Gu,"

Yeo One segera berbalik ketika sebuah suara familiar menyapa indra pendengarnya. Tubuhnya membungkuk sopan, ketika melihat sang manajer lah yang memanggilnya barusan. "Maaf kwajangnim, kenapa anda bisa berada disini? Apa ada yang anda butuhkan?"

Ahn Jae Tae tersenyum tipis. "Tadi Kino yang membuka pintu, dia pamit undur diri untuk membersihkan diri.. kedatanganku kesini, untuk mencari Yan An. Bisa kau panggil dia untuk menemuiku diruanganku, Changgu-ssi?"

Yeo One mengangguk sopan. "Tentu, kwajangnim." jawabnya. "Ah silahkan duduk, kwajangnim. Saya akan memanggil Yan An."

Jae Tae memperhatikan keadaan dorm. Di bilang rapi tidak rapi, tapi di bilang kotor juga tidak. Mereka lumayan dalam hal mengurus dorm. Ia kembali menoleh pada Yeo One. "Ah nde terimakasih. Tapi aku harus segera kembali ke ruanganku, Changgu-ssi. Permisi."

Yeo One membungkuk－lagi. Setelah manajer grupnya pergi, ia bergegas berjalan ke dapur.

"Yan An, kau di minta Kwajangnim Ahn untuk ke ruangannya sekarang."

Yan An yang bersiap membawa hidangan ke meja makan, langsung terdiam beberapa saat. Ekspresinya berubah dalam waktu beberapa detik, namun tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Hongseok menatap lelaki manis tersebut dengan pandangan heran sekaligus khawatir. Tak beda jauh dengan Jinho maupun Hui. "Yan An, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya ragu. "Kenapa Kwajangnim sering menemuimu dan memintamu untuk keruangannya?" lanjut Hongseok.

Yan An memasang senyum manis andalannya. "Kwajangnim menyuruhku untuk membantunya untuk mendata ulang member Pentagon." jawabnya pelan.

Mereka mengangguk paham.

Yeo One mengambil alih mangkuk di tangan Yan An. "Biar aku saja yang membawa. Kau segeralah ke ruangan manajer, beliau pasti sudah menunggumu, Yan."

Hongseok mengangguk setuju. "Benar. Manajer pasti sudah menunggumu,"

Yan An tersenyum tipis. "Aku permisi, hyung.." pamitnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar dapur.

Seperginya Yan An, mereka kembali menyiapkan menu sarapan. Semua masakan sudah selesai di masak. Memang, hanya ada 2 menu sederhana pagi ini.

Hongseok melepas apron yang dikenakannya saat memasak, meletakkannya di gantungan khusus. Setelahnya membawa semangkuk besar sup ayam ke meja makan.

Sesampainya di meja makan, ia segera meletakkan mangkuk tersebut. Disana sudah ada semua member－kecuali Yan An yang tengah menemui Ahn Jae Tae, serta Wooseok yang sepertinya masih terlelap.

"Mana Wooseok?" tanya Hongseok seraya menarik kursi.

"Seperti biasa, hyung.." E'dawn menjawab santai.

Kino menambahkan. "Kebutuhan tidur dan makannya memang sesuai.. Tidak heran dia bisa seperti raksasa," candanya membuat beberapa member tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yeo One menggeleng melihat kelakuan salah satu member termuda tersebut. Kino memang ahli dalam hal membuat member lain tertawa－tentu saja karena tingkah konyolnya yang menghibur.

"Siapa yang kau bilang raksasa?"

Suara besar dengan aksen berat menyapa indra pendengar mereka. Tanpa menoleh pun mereka sudah tahu siapa sang pemilik suara barusan. Jung Wooseok.

Kino tertawa kecil. "Oh! Wooseok-ie, mari bekerja sama, aku tidak akan mengataimu raksasa lagi kalau kau juga tidak mengataiku kurang gizi,"

Wooseok mengangkat bahu acuh sebagai balasan. Keningnya berkerut melihat dua kursi kosong－yang satu adalah miliknya. "Mana Yan An?"

Yuto mengikuti arah pandang Wooseok. Sejak mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, ia juga tidak melihat keberadaan salah satu hyung 'favoritnya' berwajah cantik itu. "Ah iya, kemana Yan An?"

Hongseok yang tengah menyendok nasi untuk semua member menjawab. "Tadi Kwajangnim Ahn meminta Yan An untuk ke ruangannya,"

Kening Wooseok semakin berkerut. Namun ia tidak lagi bersuara, dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong, setelahnya memulai sarapan dalam diam.

Shinwon menghela nafas pelan melihat gelagat anggota termuda itu. Ia paham, sangat paham seberapa besar pengaruh keberadaan Yan An untuknya.

.  
.

Suara musik keras terdengar mendominasi. Berpadu dengan suara decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai.

Sudah 1 jam lamanya mereka berlatih. Dan selama itu pula, mereka menyadari ada yang janggal dengan pemuda manis bermarga Yan. Pergerakannya terkesan lambat dan lemah.

"Stop!" Hui bersuara sembari membuat tanda untuk berhenti. Setelah semua member berhenti, ia bergerak untuk mematikan musik.

Pria bersurai pirang tersebut berjalan menghampiri Yan An. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kekhawatiran yang kentara.

"Yan An, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kau terlihat tidak dalam keadaan baik." kata Hui perhatian.

Yan An menepuk pelan bahu sang Leader. Bibir mungilnya membentuk senyum manis yang khas. "Aku baik－Ah!" perkataannya terhenti ketika Wooseok mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Yan An." Wooseok berkata dingin. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menarik pemuda cantik tersebut keluar dari ruang latihan. Tidak memperdulikan pandangan member lain atas perlakuannya barusan.

Yan An hanya menurut. Meskipun hatinya berkata untuk menolak perlakuan Wooseok saat ini. Berdekatan dengan lelaki tampan yang menariknya ini, hanya akan membuat dirinya berujung pada 'kerumitan'.

Yuto berniat untuk menyusul keduanya, namun baru bergerak satu langkah, bahunya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Biarkan mereka berdua."

Hui menepuk tangannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian member lain. "Mari kita lanjutkan latihan. Tidak ada alasan apapun untuk kalian tidak fokus karena hal ini. Paham?!" Serunya tegas.

"Paham!" jawab mereka kompak.

 **Hate The Life**

Pria dengan tatapan tajam itu terus menarik pemuda cantik dibelakangnya, tanpa adanya percakapan apapun di antara mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

Sesampainya di belakang dorm, Wooseok langsung menyudutkan pemuda cantik tersebut pada dinding. Membuat Yan An secara refleks berpegangan pada bahunya.

Tangan kiri Wooseok berada disisi kepala Yan An, dan tangan kanannya berada disisi bahu Yan An. (Bayangkan saja momentnya seperti di Pentagon Maker, waktu Wooseok nyudutin Yan An ditembok)

Bagian belakang dorm yang memang tidak di fasilitasi penerang, membuat keadaan menjadi remang-remang.

Wooseok menatap Yan An dengan pandangan dalam dan－tajam disaat bersamaan.

Yan An hanya menundukkan kepala. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, pertanda jika dirinya tengah gugup.

"Katakan padaku,"

Nada datar namun terdapat kekhawatiran didalamnya itu, membuat Yan An langsung mendongak. "Apa maksudmu, Wooseok-ya?"

Wooseok tidak langsung menjawab. Di angkatnya tangan kanannya, lalu menempatkannya pada rahang bergestur halus milik pemuda cantik.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yan An."

Yan An menahan nafas sesaat. Pandangannya beralih dari wajah tampan Wooseok. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Wooseok-ya.. A-aku－"

Wooseok memotong. "Kau bisa berbohong didepan orang lain, tapi tidak denganku, Yan An." dengan perasaan kacau, dipeluknya pemuda cantik tersebut. "Apa yang dilakukan Ahn Jae Tae padamu?"

Yan An terdiam dalam dekapan Wooseok. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan membalas dekapan tersebut.

"Dengar baik-baik, tidak ada yang terjadi padaku." kata Yan An akhirnya. "Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku."

"Yan－"

Yan An mendorong kasar pria bermarga Jung tersebut. Membuat Wooseok mundur beberapa langkah. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah meninggalkan Wooseok yang menatapnya sendu.

Seperginya Yan An, Wooseok menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Pandangannya jatuh pada pemandangan di atas sana. Langit. Hanya ada 2 bintang disana. Bintang berukuran besar dan－

－bintang berukuran kecil yang cahayanya sedikit redup.

 **TBC**

 **Aneh ya?  
Gaje? Memang :'v**

 **Ada yang suka WooYan couple dari Pentagon? Yah aku tau yang suka cuma segelintir orang.  
Jadi, ini khusus buat kalian WooYan Shipper :***

 **Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya;)**

 **Sign : Yizi & My Beta Reader 'Kyou'.**


End file.
